


Unexpected Grace

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Between Heaven Or Hell [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: A Reversal of Fate, Distrust, Gen, Happy Ending?, In-between Realities, Neck injury, Nobody Goes To Hell In This House!, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: They said she would go to Hell. They were wrong.





	Unexpected Grace

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for episodes 1 & 2 of ETN Season 4.
> 
> WARNINGS for blood, and implied physical abuse.
> 
> (If I'm forgetting anything, let me know).

The golden doors to the Afterlife swing wide, and he sighs.

_So._

_It has come time to do this…_

Again.

“Nononono-!!”

Crashing though the gap between this world and the Next, a blonde Adventurer clutching her neck.

“I don’t want to go to Hell-“

Sand drifts off of her teal jumpsuit, scattering in piles on the floor.

There are blood droplets trickling down her sleeve…

“-!!”

Looking up in the abject terror that often afflicted those whom had met especially violent ends, he’s only mildly surprised when she whips out the knife.

“D-don’t you dare!!!”

“Do what?”

She stands there, head lolling onto her shoulder, palm absolutely flowing with crimson streams.

This one died fighting.

The thought comes to him unbidden, surprising him.

Usually, he is not one to feel for the Dead.

But just from one glance at her trembling-with-rage form, he can feel snatches of what happened.

The need to prove herself.

The regret for past failures, whatever they may be…

Relief, and then devastating fear.

Pure, unadulterated desperation.

“Throw me into Hell!”

…That response was expected, yet.

Some of her fire wears thin for a brief second.

A soft band of resigned dread.

“Because I…lost the challenge…”

-The walls return, shielding his gaze further from her weakness.

“And that’s what was written on the note Gabbie found!”

“Well”.

He raises an eyebrow.

They appear to be at an impasse.

“Who do you think I am, then?”

“Wh-“

Who?

“Yes”.

He sits back upon the base.

“If this is the Gateway to Hell, then who am I?”

“Satan?”

She doesn’t even hesitate.

“Is that so?”

He snaps his fingers.

A metallic clanking fills the room.

“You just finished returning one of my Souls to me”.

Chains jangle as his Throne extends its wings.

“Your life was sacrificed so that he may once again drift into slumber”.

The puzzle pieces clink and clash in her mind as he speaks.

“You…your-“

“You know who I am”.

“Anubis?”

Her eyes widen.

“Like, the ‘Egyptian Jackal-Headed Guy’ Anubis?”

“One and the same”.

Violet irises flashing as he stands up, the man can visibly hear her heartbeat pick up in speed.

“Wh-huh?

Hold on-

How-!?”

Pursing her lips in confusion, she quickly brandishes her weapon.

He’s started to come closer.

“It is as I said”.

His fingertips trail ethereal smoke.

“You were killed so a Nameless Pharaoh could have peace.

That is the reason why you are here”.

“Because I got murdered by the guy!?”

“Because if it weren’t for you and your friends, a tyrant would have sat on the Throne for many more years.

Her husband would have remained shut up in his casket, unable to move on from the heinous betrayal”.

The smoke becomes thicker, more potent.

She takes a step toward the open doors.

“Yeah? What happens now?

I don’t know if I can trust you-“

“I must weigh your heart against the Feather of Ma’at, so you that you may pass on”.

“-My what!?”

“Your heart”.

Anubis’ hands tentatively curl around her shoulders.

The sharp end of the knife is almost impaled within his sternum.

“I need my heart! Get the fr*k away!!”

…And this is why judging Souls is so exhausting.

They are always jumpy and skittish when it comes time to measure their deeds.

“It’ll only take a moment”.

“You need to **stop** ”.

Hot flame-

His throat has just been slit.

She stares at him, horrified!

Yet rock-solid resolute.

He lets go, fingers automatically clenching over the wound.

“-Clearly I have…overstepped…”

His breaths are ragged in his chest.

He won’t die from this, but it certainly will be more painful to talk for a while.

“No kidding”.

The giant scale that once was his Throne folds in on itself, with a weak _snap!_

Amit growls from her unseen cushion in the shadows, disappointed that this newest morsel will not be hers for a little while longer.

“…”

The Guardian of Lost Souls takes a moment to collect himself.

“You will be given time to adjust.

But you cannot linger in-between Fates forever.

Sooner or later, you must face the Scale”.

“…I think I’ll call _you_ ”.

-

Alone in his bedchambers at last, he wonders why he let her wait.

_I have never done that before-for anyone._

Perhaps it is because she truly would have gone straight to Hell if he had not been watching over the Pharaoh’s Mystery.

Or maybe…

_It is due to my emotions aligning perfectly with hers._

Once, many millennia ago his own father had left him that afraid.

Weak.

Desperate.

He shudders at the painful memories.

At the scars running up and down his arms…

_The past is not my future._

_It is not!_

Moments go by before he can think-

_I haven't...had this happen to me...in years._

-

Left on her own, Justine Ezarik, former Gambler now ex-Adventurer, swallows down the sour taste in her mouth.

This isn't exactly what she had in mind for a second chance at life.

_Least the jerk didn't make me cross over right away..._

She's had enough of people ganging up on her.

_I guess at this point, I should just be thankful that I have a chance at all._

It could've been so much worse than it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Justine...I'M SO PROUD but so sad at the same time!!


End file.
